springcast_broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Chad Sanchez
"What burns me makes me stronger!" Chad to Owen Nelson after being hospitalized Information Chad Sanchez (born April 12, 2002 17 known as Orange Sack Animation, is a Mexican SpringCaster More Info * Height - 6'2" * Weight - 185 lbs * Eyes - Brown * Hair - None on head Personal Life Chad Sanchez was born on April 12th, 2002, and although he cannot grow hair on his head, that never stops him from doing what he wants. On February 24th, 2014, Chad started SpringCast. On September 30th, 2017, Chad got Leukemia for some reason, and his sister had to give him some blood to help him. On December 24th, 2017, Chad had extremely technical difficulties at his SpringCast Headquarters, it was so bad, it completely burned off both of his hands, he went to the hospital for Hand replacement surgery. On January 2nd, 2018, Chad got new hands and fixed the technical difficulties at SpringCast Broadcasting. Family * Carter Sanchez (adopted'' brother'') * Cidney Sanchez (older sister) * Diego Sanchez (formerly) * Amanda Sanchez (adopted sister) * Andrew Sanchez (older brother) * Albert Sanchez (older brother) * Carlos Sanchez (older brother) * Jason Sanchez (cousin) * Alex Sanchez (adopted brother) * Alberta Sanchez (adopted sister) * Daniel Smith (adopted brother) * Santiago Sanchez (cousin) * Aaron Sanchez (cousin) * Cara Smith (younger sister) * Danielle Smith (younger sister) * Devin Smith (younger sister) * Daisy Smith (younger sister) Lip Sync Covers * Chad was Don Omar in Island * Chad was Pitbull in Feel it * Chad was Wisin in Algo Me Gusta Da Ti * Chad was Pitbull in Control * Chad was Pitbull in Move Shake Drop * Chad was Pitbull in Dance Again * Chad was Ne-Yo in Knock You Down * Chad was Chris Brown in Do You Remember (Remix) * Chad was Wisin in Imaginate * Chad was Pitbull in On The Floor * Chad was DOE in The Way I Are * Chad was Pitbull in Give Me Everything * Chad was Pitbull in We Run The Night * Chad was Pitbull in Shut It Down * Chad was Ne-Yo in Play Hard * Chad was Akon in Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill) * Chad was Glasses Malone in Weekend * Chad was Wisin in Adrenalina * Chad was Wisin in No Dejemos Que Se Apague * Chad was Git Fresh in White Girl * Chad was Wisin in All Up To You * Chad was Pitbull in Spread My Wings * Chad was Chris Brown in Do You Mind * Chad was Pitbull in Get On The Floor * Chad was Wisin in Move Your Body * Chad was J Balvin in I Like It * Chad was Wisin in Zun Zun Rompiendo Caderas * Chad was Wisin in Mujeres En El Club * Chad was Pitbull in Can't Believe It * Chad was Farruko in Calma * Chad was Pitbull in Time Of Our Lives * Chad was Pitbull in Fun * Chad was Pitbull in International Love * Chad was Pitbull in Greenlight * Chad was Pitbull in Don't Stop The Party * Chad was Pitbull in Suavemente * Chad was Pitbull in Feel This Moment * Chad was Dorrough in Touch * Chad was Pitbull in We Are One * Chad was Wisin in Dulce * Chad was Glasses Malone in Weekend (Remix) * Chad was Wisin in Si Una Vez * Chad was Wisin in Me Estas Tentando * Chad was Pitbull in Can't Get Enough * Chad was Shawn Lewis in A Prayer * Chad was Pitbull in There She Goes * Chad was Pitbull in Mr. Saxobeat (Remix) * Chad was Spliff Star in I Know What You Want * Chad was Wisin in Follow The Leader * Chad was Pitbull in Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) * Chad was Pitbull in Ocupado * Chad was Wisin in Me Estas Tentando (Remix) * Chad was Pitbull in Shooting Star * Chad was Pitbull in Baddest Girl In Town * Chad was Pitbull in 100% Freaky * Chad was Pitbull in Zun Zun Rompiendo Caderas (Remix) * Chad was Akon in Available * Chad was Pitbull in Better On Me * Chad was Pitbull in No Lo Trates YouTube On November 15th, 2016, Chad made his YouTube Channel, he called it "PlayStation Yes Broccoli No" untol Late 2017, when he Changed it to "Orange Sack Animation". On December 28th, 2017, while his hands were still burnt, but were working right, Chad changed the company name from WTRU Communications, to SpringCast Broadcasting so no one gets caught by the FCC, and gets sued. Likes * SpringCast * Being the CEO of SpringCast * Pitbull (Rapper) * The SpringCasters * El Toro Loco (Monster Jam truck) * SkyXD Network (on occasion) * Lip Sync Covers * Latin Music * Driving his truck * His Family Dislikes * Getting sunburned * Senor Kennedy (caused him to get arrested) * Southport High School * Bruce Thompson * Donald Trump * Country Music * Eggs (allergies) Relationships with Other SpringCasters Daniel Smith - He's my brother, so we connect big time Owen Nelson - He's awesome as hell, and he bailed me out every time I got arrested Andrew Hull - Me and him connect big time, we are a team, including Owen, against all the antagonists Category:YouTubers Category:Moderators Category:Sack Animators Category:SpringCasters who were Hospitalized Category:Mexicans Category:Male SpringCasters Category:April Birthdays Category:Lip Sync Cover Crew